What do the following two equations represent? $4x-2y = -5$ $20x-10y = -4$
Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $4x-2y = -5$ $-2y = -4x-5$ $y = 2x + \dfrac{5}{2}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $20x-10y = -4$ $-10y = -20x-4$ $y = 2x + \dfrac{2}{5}$ The slopes are equal, and the y-intercepts are different, so the lines are parallel.